Business Monster's
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: Ok so I was reading a SessKag and I got this idea made out of boredom nothing more and please don't flame. So here's the summary Kagome, Abbey, Janifire, Rochelle, and Catrine own a store called Scaris that is a clothing store and Taisho Inc. wants to do a business deal and the girls say no. You guys can pick the ships by reviewing. Catrine speaks a little French in this.


"Jina were going to be late if you don't hurry" A girl with long pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it called from downstairs.

"Sorry Rochelle" A girl with long green hair with black streaks running through it says as she walked down the stair's her heels clicking each step.

"I do not understand you two you be friends but you fight like ice and fire" A girl with long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in says coldly in her thick Russian accent.

"Aww Abbey don't be like that" A girl with shoulder-length, wavy purple hair with pink streaks says.

"Catrine is right but we should really be going" A girl with waist length black-blue hair says.

"Right thanks Kagome let's go" Catrine says happily.

The five women walk out of there penthouse and get in a limo parked next to the building. "Lady's" The diver says while opening the door.

"Jarvis" Jina says nodding her head a bit.

"So to the shop?" Jarvis asks as all the young women get in the back.

"Yes sure" Rochelle says with her thick French accent. Her and Catrine grew up in Paris France and have accent's Rochelle's isn't to bad but Catrine still says French words when she's really happy or angry.

They pulled up to a small clothing shop that all five girls own together it may be small but it made them rich but money wasn't why they did it they enjoy in and with little miss Catrine there everything was perfect.

"Good-bye Jarvis" Kagome says before leaving and entering the shop that the others have rushed into like animals. Ok maybe that explanation was a bit to realistic for her liking but then Abbey called her name and she walked into the shop.

"Hey Kags that business Taisho Inc. called again" Jain called from the behind the front desk.

"What! Again!" Kagome yelled.

Jina nodded and growled.

"Hey Jina don't start the phone on fire again" Abbey called from the back.

"We should really go there and give them a piece of our mine's" Jina growled as steam released from her nose.

"Easy Jina" Kagome said walking over to her friend.

"They think there better than us because there a higher stander business than us" Rochelle says behind Kagome.

"I know guys I'll call them back and get a meeting set up but it wont be one they like" Kagome smirked.

"Well here's the phone will get set up for the day" Jina says tossing Kagome the phone.

Kagome dialed the number it ringed three time's before a woman answered.

"Hello Mr. Taisho's secretary speaking how my I help you?" The woman on the other end asks.

"Hi I'm Kagome Moon one of the owner's Scaris" Kagome says.

"Oh so I see you got my message would you like to set up a meeting?" The woman asks.

"Yes I would" Kagome says as she leans on the front desk.

"Great does 3:30 work?" The woman asks.

"Yes it does" Kagome says.

"See you than" She says before hanging up.

At Tasiho's Inc...

"Mr. Taisho the owner of Scaris called back and she and the other's will be here at 3:30" Sesshomura's secretary says before living.

"So they finally called back damn there stubborn I wonder what they look like?" Sesshomura's brother says in the chair in front of his desk.

"Just be grateful we got a meeting with them and try not to make them angry little brother I hear one has quit the temper" Sesshomaru says before looking at the clock 9;30 am.

Back at Scaris time jump 3:00 pm

"Alright girls time to start closing up" Jina calls from the upper part of the store.

"Aright" The other's call back.

They finish closing up and get ready to leave. They all change before leaving and put something on from the store. Kagome put on a purple top with gold on the bottom, sleeve's, and breast area. A pair of s jean skinny jeans, boots that go up the her knees that are purple and gold. She has on a black choker and two small hop earrings but one connect to her upper ear with a gold chain she also tie's her hair up in a high pony-tail that reach's her waist.

Abbey's outfit is a dress like top that consist of pink, blue, white, and black and on the beast area white fur. On her legs are a pair of leggings that are pink and blue faded. Her shoes are fur boots that go a little above her knees. On her wrist are a pair of white fur bracelets and on her head is a white fur headband. On her neck is an ice crystal necklace and her earrings are the one on the left is a purple snowflake and the right is a blue diamond.

Rochelle's outfit is a black and white dress with the design of a church stained glass widows on the skirt part. On her feet are gray heels and a short pair of pink fish net socks. On her head is a small black crown she also has a black necklace and bracelet on.

Jina's outfit is short purple silk kimono with orange and blue markings it's a turtle neck and the one sleeve on the right side is transparent and there is no sleeve on the other. she has a gold belt. Her shoes are red and gold heels. She has a pair of red feather earrings. On the side with no sleeve she has a red elbow bracelet in the shape of a snake.

Catrine's outfit is zebra stripped dress with some white line's and some purple line's. Around her neck is a transparent purple small scarf. Her shoes are really high heels that are a dark and light purple with little bows on the back. They walked out and saw Jarvis's waiting for them.

"Lady's my don't you all look lovely" Jarvis says.

"Thank you Jarvis we have a very important meeting with the Taisho brother's" Kagome says.

"My but I thought you all did not like the brothers?" Jarvis's question as they all get in the limo Jarvis in front and the girls in the back.

"We don't but they won't stop bothering us so we are going to give them a piece of our minds" Jina says as she blows steam from her nose.

"Miss. Long try to control your temper while there" Jarvis says. He's the only human that knows there secret. Jina full name is Jinafire because she's a Chinese dragon and her bracelet hides that form but it can't hide her powers.

"Ok" She says.

They pull up to the large building and sigh as they get out of the car a teenage girl notice's them and smiles.

"You're the owners of Scaris" The says happily.

"Yes we are but we have a meeting to attained to and we can't sign anything. I'm sorry" Kagome says.

"Attendez! This will only take a second" Catrine said her French coming out. She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen and signed her name and handed it to the teenage girl. "Maintenon courier le long" Catrine says.

"She said now run along" Rochelle says.

The girl left and the girls entered the building and signed in and go up the 30th floor.

"Aww you must be the owner's of Scaris?" A girl asks with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes and you are?" Kagome asks but she recognized the voice.

"The secretary" She says before leading them to a double door room. "This is the meeting room there inside" She says before leaving.

The five women walk and see the two brother sitting there conversing about some thing.

"Aww welcome" The short one of the two says.

"Merci de nous avoir" Catrine says still in French mode.

The two men look at her and tilt their heads in a sign of confusion.

"Sorry. She said thank you for having us. She might talk French for a bit she gets like this sometimes" Rochelle says.

"No problem" The elder one says.

"So your names?" The younger one asks.

"Rochelle Goyle" Rochelle says.

"Catrine Demew" She says back to her English but still a thick accent.

"Jinafire Long" Jina says glaring at the two men with her bright yellow-green eye's.

"Abbey Bominable" Abbey says with her thick Russian accent.

"Kagome Moon. I talk to over the phone" Kagome says.

"Aww yes. I'm Sesshomaru the eldest Taisho" Sesshomaru says.

"I'm Inuyasha his less of a stick in the ass younger half-brother" Inuyasha says happily.

Rochelle giggled at this but brushed it of quickly.

"Listen we have a big party tonight and we wish to make this quick and simple" Kagome says.

Jina nodded at this and continued to glare at the amber eyed men.

"I also have somewhere to be and I agree to make this quick and simple" Sesshomaru says standing up and facing the five girls. The one in white is about the same height as his brother maybe taller he took note of that. The one with green and black hair continued to glare at them she must be the one with the temper.

"I would like to combine our companies together" Sesshomaru says.

"Really and sadly we decline it's nothing personal just business" Kagome says before turning and leaving.

Inuyasha got up to stop them when the tall girl grabbed his hand and flipped over. "No horse-play even for you" Abbey says in her thick accent which made Inuyasha shiver.

"Come on Abbey we don't need you throwing them out the windows" Jina calls from the hall.

"He's like baby yak so weak and frail and it was great fun but I must go" Abbey says before leaving.

They entered the elevator and left without a word.


End file.
